


Well, F*ck

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 25, F/M, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 25 ChristmasLyon and the twins learn a new word.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne (mentioned)
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Well, F*ck

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

After opening presents at 4am the whole family went back to sleep, while Lyon played with his new toys quietly in his room. 

At 11am the Wayne's woke up to an amazing smell of cooking. 

Dick and Jason almost pushed each other down the stairs to get to the kitchen first. Upon entering a stern Alfred kicked them out, "Dinner isn't until 4pm."

Groaning, they went to the living room where the rest of the family were sitting in their pyjamas. 

Bruce sat on the couch reading the newspaper as Selina sat playing with the twins, Clara and Vanessa. 

Tim was busy on his phone, texting Kon presumably. 

Damian was doing paperwork and Marinette was sewing whilst both were watching Lyon play with his new toys. 

Cass was reading a book that Selina had gotten her. 

Annoyed about dinner, Dick and Jason both flopped onto the couch causing a loud fthwap sound. A chorus of giggles followed with a much smaller fthwap as the twins and Lyon followed their relatives lead and flopped onto a chair. 

The room filled with laughter from everyone but Marinette and Selina. 

Marinette glared at the two men, "They're going to try to do what you two do, now. Don't do anything bad in front of them." 

Jason rolled his eyes, "These kids are probably some of the best behaved kids ever. That's a fuck load of nonsense." 

A quiet, 'fuck' was heard from Lyon, followed by the twins and soon the toddlers were chanting the word as if it were a happy exclamation. 

With one look at the furious looks on Marinette and Selina, Jason ran as fast as he could. 


End file.
